How did neither of us notice
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: Neither girl realises and Sikowitz has had enough! Set after Victori-Yes! Song-fic JORI. *NOTE I do not own the songs. Played around and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

"So did you have a good night with Tori?" Beck asks.

"It was interesting!" Jade replies "How was the drag racing?"

"It was good! Sinjin's weird! But he's alright!" Beck chuckles.

Jade, laying on Beck's bed, stares up at the ceiling. Her mind full of thoughts.

Beck watches her, knowing something is off. She would normally not even care about his night at the drags. He walks over and lays a next to her.

"So... What's up?" He asks.

"Hmmm.." Snapping Jade's attention back to him "What do you mean?"

"Something's different about you tonight!"

"I'm fine!" She replies while continuing to stare at the ceiling.

Beck grabs her hand and starts to play with her hand.

"Things are different this time aren't they?" He asks sadly.

Jade sighs, things were different this time. They got back together on a whim, and it was good for a bit but it just doesn't feel the same.

"Yeah, I guess." She replies.

"Do you think this is finally the end of us?" He asks.

Jade sighs "I guess this is just comfortable for us! You're my security blanket"

Still playing with her hand "Yeah, and you're mine!" He smiles sadly "So I guess this is it for us?"

Jade turns and looks at him "Yeah, I guess so." She holds his hand.

"Still best friends?" He asks her.

"I could never imagine my life without you. It's just I don't want to be with you. You'll always be my best friend!" She says kindly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Both thinking. Beck breaks the silence.

"When did things change with her ?" He asks.

The question catches Jade off guard.

"What?"

"With Tori?" He questions "Jade, I know you like the back of my hand. Something is defiantly different with you's two!"

Jade considers the question, she could deny it and fight these feelings or she could be honest with her best friend and finally have someone to share this with.

"I dunno, she's just... She's still annoying!" She replies.

"You like her, don't you?" Beck asks.

Jade turns her head and looks at him, she frowns at him but doesn't answer. Something in her just wouldn't let her say it out loud.

"I guess we're kinda friends now. Not that I'd tell her that!" She finally says.

Beck laughs lightly "Why can't you tell her you guys are friends? You know it's all she's ever wanted."

"I don't know why she does! It's not like I'm ever nice to her!" She grumbles.

"You are sometimes!" He argues.

Jade scoffs and turns away.

"I just want you to be happy!" He says.

Jade sighs, 'I'm doing an awful amount of sighing tonight' she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori lays on her bed, thinking. 'Something was different tonight. Jade was, well Jade, but she wasn't so narky about things' she thinks 'she was different'. Tori couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew the only reason why they hung out tonight was so Jade didn't have to go to the drags with Beck. But Jade could have made other plans with anyone, why Tori. They had begun to more civil towards each other, well Jade had, Tori had always been. They still argue all the time, but it wasn't as vicious.

Tori closes her eyes and she begins to picture Jade. The ebony hair, the piercing eyes, her amazingly white porcelain skin. The girl was beautiful, but Tori's thoughts began to stray elsewhere. Her full lips, her engorged breasts, her slim waist and those long, luscious legs... Tori's eyes snapped opened, feeling a little hot. Tori's thoughts have a bad habit of straying lately. Tori has been forcing these sudden feelings for Jade away for a while now. Late at night is when they seem to appear the most. She's not even sure she was happy about these feelings, she's only ever wanted to be friends with Jade but this was something else.  
"Shut it down Victoria!" She scolds herself "You're lining yourself up for heartbreak. She doesn't even like you as a person, let alone a friend! So just move on!"  
She rolls over and tries to fall a sleep, doing her best not to let her thoughts stray again.

The Next Day ****

Tori stands at her locker, staring into it, looking at nothing in particular.  
"Tori... Chica, you there? Tori?" Andre says trying to catch her attention.  
He sighs, he claps his hands in front of her face. Tori jumps and squeals a little.  
"Was that necessary?" She glares at Andre.  
"Tori, I have been standing her for ages trying to get your attention! So yes it was necessary!" He laughs "Off somewhere in 'Greenland'?"  
Tori groans at the word 'Greenland', it was Andre's code word for when she was thinking about Jade.  
"That's not funny... Aghhh but yes, maybe I was there! I can't help it anymore. I'm trying so hard to shut it down but my brain hates me!" She whines.  
Andre continues to laugh "I'm sorry Tor, I get it. Love sucks."  
"It sure does..."  
"Cat I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Jade says irritably as she walks past Tori and Andre.  
Jade turns the corner and disappears down the hall.  
Cat stops in front of Tori and Andre, she sighs.  
"What's wrong with Jade?" Tori enquires.  
"Ahh, well I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you..." Cat looks nervous.  
Beck walks up behind her. "Jade and I broke up last night!" He states.  
Tori and Andre looked shocked.  
"But you's just got back together!" Andre says  
"Yeah I know, but things have changed. It was a mutual decision." Beck finishes before walking away.  
"OMG, did that just happen?" Tori remarks.  
"Jade told me this morning, she's not too upset, which is so weird coz she normally is and it's so not like her to be ok with something like this, I mean it's Jade. She only got angry coz I wanted to see if she was ok and" Cat rambles on.  
"Cat, slow down!" Tori interrupts  
Cat stops and takes a deep breathe.  
"Do you think Jade's ok?" Cat asks nervously.  
"Maybe Little Red, but try not to bring it up too much!" Andre says.  
"Kay Kay!" She replies.

Tori walks into her history classroom, she sees Jade sitting off to the side by herself.  
"Hey!" Tori says as she sits down beside her.  
"No Vega!" She grumbles.  
"What's your problem?" Tori replies.  
"I don't want to talk." Jade says.  
"Jesus Jade, all I said was hey. Don't get all high and mighty with me." Tori says a little offended.  
Jade stares at her for a second, Tori does to usually take that tone with her and it's wazzing her off.  
"Whatever Vega! Just leave me alone!" Jade growls.  
'Jesus, Jade's in foul mood' thinks Tori 'How do I even like this girl? I don't even know why I bother'  
History was as boring as usual, Tori didn't bother interacting with Jade. As much as she liked the girl, she hated the way she treated her. Last night, they were laughing together having fun and today she's back to being a gank to her but she still sits close, just incase.  
Jade sits there trying to tune out everything, the fact that Tori was so close to her was starting to make her very anxious. The closer Tori gets, the more Jade feels and Jade West doesn't like to feel. She's employing her defence mechanism, of being a bitch and it's just making her feel worse. She doesn't want to mean to Tori, just the exact opposite.  
'God, why does she have sit so close?' She thinks. She knows Tori's only does things like this because she's being a good friend, Tori still tries her hardest to be her friend even though she snaps at her all the time. If only Tori knew the effect she has on Jade.  
The bell rings, Jade stands, grabs her stuff and leaves as fast as she can. 'The only way to keep my feelings for her at bay is stop with this whole friendship thing!' Jade thinks to herself 'she doesn't like me that way, so I just can't be near her anymore! It's just too hard!'


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen up class!" Sikowizt yells loudly as he enters the classroom "Today is Wednesday!"  
The class stares at him, waiting for him to continue. He doesn't.  
"So?" Rex pipes up.  
"Oh right my point... No point! Just thought I'd announce it!" He replies happily.  
"You're so weird!" Jade says.  
"Oh Jade has her sassy pants on today I see!" Sikowizt says with a raised eyebrow.  
Jade just rolls her eyes.  
"Ok children, improv time!" He yells "Tori, Jade on stage!"  
Tori gets up and starts to move towards the stage.  
"No!"  
Tori turns around to look at Jade. As does everyone else.  
"Why not Jade? I don't believe your sassy pants should stop you in this exercise!" Sikowizt says.  
"Because I don't feel like it" Jade snarks.  
"Jesus Jade, what is your problem? I've barely said anything to you today, and all you've done is been a bitch to me all day!" Tori exclaims not able to disguise the hurt in her voice.  
"What's it to you Vega?" She replies with a rather forced bored tone. Jade just wanted to run as far away as possible.  
"What's it to me? Seriously! I'm only ever nice to you. God I don't even know why I bother!" She throws her hands up.  
"Yeah why do you?" Jade asks rather angrily.  
"Jade, stop!" A confused looking Beck interrupts.  
"Stay out of this Oliver!" Giving him the 'don't even start look'.  
"ALRIGHT! Tori, Jade out into the hall way now!" Sikowizt says rather loudly.  
Jade gets up and storms outside, Tori follows in a similar fashion. Once outside Sikowizt grabs them both by the wrist and drags them down the hallway, out of earshot from the classroom.  
"Ok, what's the problem?" He asks politely.  
"I don't have the problem! Apparently I am the PROBLEM!" Tori yells frustrated.  
"You finally got something right!" Jade replies.  
"Enough!" Sikowizt puts his hands up "I'm tired of this whole thing between you two! It stops now."  
"What do you mean?" Tori asks gruffly.  
"I mean I'm ending this feud. You two are going to either put up or shut up!" He says.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jade demands.  
"I have an assignment for you two, that's going to put a stop too all of this!" He gestures to the angry faces on both the girls.  
"This Friday night concert, you two are each going to sing a song that represents your true feelings you have for each other." He says.  
"WHAT?!" Both girls exclaim.  
"You heard me. Now, I'm not wanting to embarrass either one of you, so this stays between us. I want real songs but they don't need to be straight out I hate you or I love you songs" he says winking at them. Both looking slightly uncomfortable.  
"Tomorrow, you'll both show me which songs you'll be singing, so I can make sure they're appropriate. Understand?" He finishes.  
"And what if we don't?" Jade says smugly.  
"Then you both fail the semester!"  
"Are you serious?" Tori exclaims.  
"Yes, because I've had enough! Now both of you go home and work on this assignment."  
"But the class is not even done yet!" Jade says rather startled.  
"HOME!" He yells as he runs down the hallway.

That Afternoon

There was a knock at Jade's bedroom door.  
"Go away!"  
Beck opens the door and walks in and sits on her bed. Jade sits at her desk on her computer.  
"So what happened today?"  
"Nothing!" Jade says not looking away from the screen.  
"Come on Jade, you basically told me last night you liked her and today you acted like she was Hitler's daughter!" Beck says.  
Jade sighs and lowers her head to the desk.  
"Jade?"  
"It's too hard Beck. She's not into girls and I can't be around her without feeling like I'm gonna have a heart attack." Jade says into the desk.  
Beck looks at how miserable his friend is. He gets up and crouches down beside her.  
"I'm sorry!" Knowing how hard this must be for her "You're just being bitchy too keep her from getting to close!"  
Jade nods her head into the desk. Beck sighs and puts his hand on her back.  
"What did Sikowizt say?"  
She lifts her head "Well I can't go into it completely, but he wants us to stop with everything. And he believes he has a way to solve everything." She ends sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's given us an assignment and if either of us doesn't do it, we both fail the semester."  
"Jeez! What do you have to do?"  
"Well I can't tell you exactly, Sikowizt doesn't want anyone else to know, but it basically has to do with both of us telling each other exactly how we feel about the other." Jade cringes at the thought.  
"Wow! And how do you plan on getting out of this." Beck enquiries.  
Jade sighs loudly "I don't know! I guess I don't have a choice!"

Tori is laying face down on her bed, trying hard not cry.  
"Tor, are you ok?" Andre asks tentatively.  
"No, Sikowizt is blackmailing us."  
"That man is messed up!" He says "I know you can't exactly tell me what the assignment is, but how do you plan on not revealing too much?"  
"I don't know!" She whines loudly while rolling on to her back.  
"You are in over your head, Tori!"  
"Tell me about it! Jade has got me so worked up. How do you tell a straight woman you're in love with her?" She covers her face with a pillow and groans.  
"Tori, all this is going to come out eventually. It's not like you could be alone and unhappy for the rest of your life just to keep you're cover!" Andre says.  
"Not for the rest of my life, just until I graduated and moved away, possibly, maybe! I don't know. I had my cover down pretty well until she started invading my dreams."  
"Well, not that well, I figured it out pretty quick."  
"Please don't remind me." Tori groans.  
"Come on Tor! Everyone of our friends will support you and your family does too! That's way more than most people get!"  
Tori pulls the pillow off her face and looks at her friend.  
"And besides you are super talented and you are stronger than you think you are. You'll get through this no matter the outcome. And if you stumble, well, I'll be here to pick you up." He says.  
"Thanks Andre! What would I do without you?" She hugs her best friend.  
"You'd be a mess my friend!" He laughs.  
"I'm already am a mess!" She laughs.

Later that night.

Tori sits at her computer, trying to figure out a song that best matches her feelings for Jade, but doesn't give too much away. She's decided to be subtle. 'Subtle' she thinks 'That way she won't try to kill me.' She starts humming to the music that suddenly started playing on her TV. She turns to see what it was, she's see the movie 'Two weeks Notice' playing. She watches, the camera starts to zoom in on the singer.  
"Nora Jones! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" She exclaims loudly.  
She swivels her chair back and starts searching for the right song.

Jade, having finally sent Beck home, assuring him she'd be fine, was back on her computer.  
Still having not found the right song, she sighs and decides to go on YouTube for a bit. After about ten minutes she stumbles upon a UK artist. Jade had never heard of her before, her name was Lucy Sparggan. "Weird name." Jade says out loud "But some of these songs are really good, just what I need."  
Jade spends the rest of her night picking the right song.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori gets to school first the next day, she makes her way down to see Sikowizt. 'Might as well get this over and done with.' She thinks as she steps into the classroom. She finds Sikowizt laying on the stage with a coconut in hand.  
"Oh gosh Sikowizt! Are you ok?" Tori rushes up to him.  
Sikowizt turns to her slightly surprised "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You're laying on the floor?"  
"Yes I am! I am indeed!" He replies rather airily.  
Tori raises her eyebrows "Ah ok! Well, here!" She hands him sheet music.  
Sikowizt sits up and takes the music. He reads it carefully.  
"Hmmm, interesting." He says thoughtfully.  
"Do you think she'll kill me?" She says anxiously.  
He stares at her intently for a few seconds "Possibly! You never can tell with Jade! She is a fierce storm sometimes."  
Tori looks like she may cry at the thought. Sikowizt seeing her distressed continues "Tori, I've know Jade for many years and as scary as she may seems, she still surprises me with her good natured soul."  
Tori looked surprised.  
"Ok maybe not with you per se! But she has a heart, believe me. And if all else fails, I'll have the police on stand by!"  
Tori laughed "Thanks Sikowizt!"  
"Don't worry Tori, I have a feeling this will all work itself out." He says "Now, get out!"  
He motions her to leave then lays back down, sighing contentedly.  
Tori turns and leaves, once in the hallway "God that man is weird!" She chuckles to herself.  
She makes her way out into the main hall, where she goes and sit on the floor with her back against the janitors closet door. Holding her sheet music, she starts to read the words.  
"Am I making the right decision? Or am I just making myself a death sentence?" She says too herself. Unknown to her, there was someone sitting on the other side of that door.  
Jade sat in the janitors closest with her back against the door and her ear phones in, listening to her song of choice for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
'This could possibly be the worst or best decision of my life.' She thinks bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top. Both girls sitting mere inches away from each other, not even realising how much they mean to other.

Later that day

"Alright children, you're all dismissed!" Sikowizt yells.  
"But we still have 20 minutes left" Robbie says.  
"Yeah, well, I don't care. Go wander the halls!" He says with a smile.  
Everybody gets up and starts to leave "Not you Jade!"  
Jade groans and sits back down. Once the room has emptied, Sikowizt sits in front of her.  
"Well?" He starts.  
"Well what?" She replies  
He gives her a look, she groans again "Fine, here!" She pulls out her sheet music and hands it to him.  
"Oh goody!" He grabs it and runs up onto the stage, she rolls her eyes.  
He reads it with great interest, before looking up "Wow, this is very direct!"  
Jade remains silent, opting to look out the window.  
"All this time, why couldn't you have just told her?" He questions.  
"It's not that simply Sikowizt, it's not like I have feelings for women all the time! And besides, this is your fault."  
"Come again?" Looking confused.  
"You sent the two of us out on a date, remember? This is how all of this started." She says looking rather cross.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jade. But sometimes I see things that others don't see"  
"You should stop drinking those coconuts then!" She's with a smirk.  
He replies by wacking her in the head with the sheet music.  
"Sorry!" She giggles.  
"But seriously Jade, are you sure this is what you want to say?" He asks her.  
She ponders his question for a second, she sighs "If I don't get this out then I may explode. And as much as I'd love that, I don't feel like doing it just yet!"  
"I've known you for a very long time Jade, and all I can say is I've never been more proud of you. You've come a long way from that mean little goth girl I met five years ago!" He beams down at her.  
Jade smiles inspire of herself. Nobody had ever said that to her before.  
"Thanks Sikowizt!"  
"Ok, now out!" He yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's laying in bed, it's well past midnight. She'd heard a weird noise in her room, she open her eyes, she was very aware of an unknown presence in her room. It was so dark she couldn't make out who it was. Before she had a chance to say anything, a soft hand gently covers her mouth, then a pair of legs straddles her waist. Jade's heart beating faster than it ever has. She frantically looks up at the person who has invaded her personal space.  
"Shhh Jade, it's just me!" A familiar voice purrs in her ear.  
'Holy shit! Tori!' Jade thinks, the voice only slightly calming her.  
The next thing she knew, she was feeling a pair of lips making they're way down her neck. Tori removes her hand from Jade's mouth and runs it through Jade's hair.  
"Tori, what are you doing?" She finally manages to get out.  
Tori doesn't answer, her hands start wander down Jade's body, her lips stays in the nape of Jade's neck. Jade moans from Tori's ministrations.  
"Toorri" Jade gasps as Tori finds the sensitive spots on Jade's breasts.  
Tori stops and looks down at Jade, she smirks a smirk that Jade would be proud of.  
"There's more to me than you've ever given me credit for!" Tori says breathlessly  
"I know!" Jade replied sitting up "I'm sorry!"  
Tori giggled "You will be!" She roughly kisses Jade pushing her back into the bed. The emotions roaring through Jade, she'd had never felt like this before...  
Jade gasps loudly and sits up in bed. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, Jade looks around frantically. Nobody was there, it was just a dream.  
"Holy shit!" She says wiping the sweat off her brow "I've never had a dream like that. She even made me sweat!" Still breathing heavily, Jade becomes very aware of how hot she is. "This is going to be a long night" she groans. She gets up and makes her way to her bathroom. Jade removes her sweat soaked clothes and steps into the shower. Every part of her is still buzzing from the dream. The hot water was a great comfort, calming Jade down, although it took awhile. She step out about 45 minutes later, having calmed her raging hormones. Jade crawls back into bed, thinking about how real the dream felt. It was only short, and yet she'd never been so turned on in her life. Not even Beck got her so worked up, dream Tori was something else. 'Tori, what are you doing to me?' She thinks. Then her thoughts stray off to what she was doing at school the next day.  
"I hope I don't make a complete arse of myself!" She mumbles to herself as she rolls over and drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

The Next Morning

Tori sits against the lockers, she had only seen Jade once since Wednesday. Jade hadn't looked at her or even acknowledge her existence in Sikowizt's class yesterday.  
'What am I doing? She's just gonna laugh in me face once I've finished the song' Tori thinks to herself. Still lost in her own thoughts, Tori doesn't see Beck approaching.  
"Hey Tori!"  
Tori looks up "Hey Beck" she says half heartily.  
"You ok?"  
"I'm fine!" She replies.  
Beck looks at his friend 'Man, she looks as miserable as Jade!' He thinks to himself.  
"Hey Tori?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop worrying! Things have a way of surprising you when you least expect it." He smiles and ruffles her hair.  
She playfully slaps his hand away "Beck don't touch my hair! And what do you mean?"  
"Nothing" He chuckles at her "Ok let me see a smile before I go!"  
She furrows her brow at him. She doesn't really feel like smiling.  
"Oh come on! You know you want too!" He cheekily grins at her.  
She starts to laugh "Ok, you win!" She smiles a big smile.  
"There it is! Don't let it fade away Tori!" He ruffles her hair one more time before running away laughing.  
She watches her friend run down the hall way, 'what did he mean by 'things have a way of surprising you'?' She mulls it over. She pulls out her sheet music, staring at the words. She'd stay up most of last night practicing. She just hopes it's good enough. She so lost in thought she doesn't notice Jade come in. Jade stops as she see Tori, visions of last nights dream pop back into her head. A slight blush creeps across her face. Jade rushes to her locker, hoping no one saw it. She was sorting her books for the day when Robbie's locker opened.  
"Hey Robbie!"  
"Hey Jade!"  
"Hey Wench!" Rex chimes in.  
Jade shot him venomous glare.  
"I'm quiet!" Rex squeaks out.  
"I need to borrow your guitar!" Jade says bluntly.  
"Sure Jade, are you singing tonight?" Robbie asks  
"Yeah I am, I'm not sure how it's going to go though!" She says nervously.  
"Oh Jade, you're gonna to kill it! You always do. So don't worry. I'll bring you my guitar at lunch ok?!" Robbie says.  
"Ok, thanks Rob!" Jade smiles.  
"Oh the Ice Queen smiles!" Rex blurts out.  
Jade continues to smile as she leans in to the puppet's ear "You will die a long painful death by my hands one day puppet!" She pulls back to see Rex shaking.  
She closes her locker "See you at lunch time Robbie!" She struts away to get ready for her first class.

The Big Night

Jade stands nervously in the girls bathroom, she looks at herself in the mirror, making sure her make up is right.  
"Jadey, you look amazing!" Squeals Cat as she walks in.  
"Thanks Cat!" I say quietly.  
Cat looks at her friend, concerned that she's sad.  
"Jadey, are you sure you're ok?" Cat asks  
Jade sighs "Cat, I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other day. I acted like such a bitch too you. But really, I'm ok about Beck and I, we really have moved on from each other. We did a long time ago. It just took us a little time to realise. But we are still friends. As are you and I" she says kindly, pulling Cat into a hug.  
"It's ok Jade! You're my best friend. So I know there is still something wrong and if it's not Beck, then what is it?"  
Jade pulls away and stares at her friend "Well, you're gonna find out soon enough anyway, so I might as well tell you." She pauses and takes a deep breath "You know how I'm always a bitch to Tori?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, I only do it because I like her" she says.  
"You're mean to her because you like her?" Cat looks confused.  
"Yes, I mean I like, like her! You get my drift?" Jade emphasising the her words to make Cat understand.  
Cat keeps her confused face, while she processes this new information.  
She gasps and grabs Jade's by the wrists and pulls her forward.  
"Oh my Gosh! You love Tori!" She gushes, finally getting it.  
Jade nods smiling at her friend, but the smile doesn't last long.  
"What's wrong?" Cat asks.  
"I'm scared Cat, what if she doesn't like me back?" Jade voicing her fears.  
Cats frowns sadly. "I dunno, but you never know until you try! Is that why you're singing tonight? You're singing to her?"  
"Yeah, it's Sikowizt's plan!" She replies  
Cat hugs her friend again "Don't worry Jade! It'll be great! I know it!" Before bounding out of the bathroom.  
Jade stands in the empty bathroom, full of nerves once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note* I don't own either song. But both are real and are worth a listen**

Tori paces the floor backstage, while Jade sits off in a corner playing random notes on Robbie's guitar. Neither girl can look at the other. Neither girl knows what the other is going to sing. They can hear the MC announcing that it's was 'Cover Night'. The crowd cheers loudly.  
Suddenly Sikowizt bursts out from a trap door, making both girls jump and Tori squeal a little.  
"Hey Girls!"  
"Jesus, Sikowizt! Why do you do that?" Jade yells.  
"Because it's fun!" He laughes "Alright so are we ready to once and for all put this thing to bed?"  
Jade blushes slightly at the word bed, her dream still fresh in her mind.  
"Ok who's going first?" He asks.  
Neither girl responses.  
"Fine we'll flip, Tori your heads, Jade your tails, got it?"  
They both nod. Sikowizt flips the coin. Heads. Tori was up first. Jade stalks back to her corner, now struggling to breathe. She was about to find out just how Tori feels about her.  
"Good luck Toro! Don't worry. I have a feeling you won't need the police tonight!" He whispers the final sentence before pushing her on stage.  
The crowd starts to cheer loudly when Tori comes on stage. From Jade's corner she can see Tori quite well, although Tori couldn't see her.  
Tori walks over to the piano that was sitting on stage. She sits and adjusts the mic, before speaking "Hey guys, well it's 'Cover Night', so tonight I'm doing a Nora Jones cover!"  
The crowd cheers again. 'Nora Jones?' Jade thinks a little surprised.  
"It's called 'The Nearness of You'! I hope you like it."  
Tori begins to play a soft melody on the piano.

_Its not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

Tori's voice rang out so beautifully over the now hushed audience. Jade put the guitar down and watches carefully. These lyrics have caught her full attention.

_It isn't your sweet conversation _

_That brings this sensation, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

Tori sings the words slowly, full of meaning. Getting lost in the music, she closes her eyes. Feeling all the emotions.

_When you're in my arms and _

_I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams came true_

Jade watches Tori, seeing the dreamy look on her face as she sings. It's the most beautiful thing Jade has ever heard.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you would only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night_

_The nearness of you_

Tori finishes out the melody, and opens her eyes. She turns to a quiet crowd, a little worried she messed up. Tori stands, the crowd immediately breaks into applause. She makes her way off the stage and into the crowd. 'There it is!' She thinks 'it's out there now, no taking it back'  
Jade sits there stunned, as the next performer goes on stage. She pulled back to her senses by Sikowizt "Beautiful, wasn't it?"  
She nods silently.  
"This is when life's get better for both of you! Unless you plan on singing something different?"  
Jade looks at him, finally finding her voice "No! I'm going to sing it!"  
He beams at her "Excellent!" He stands and goes to walk away "Just no making out in class!"  
"SIKOWIZT!"  
"Good luck Jade! You're up next!" He scurries off into the audience.

Jade stands at the edge of the curtain. Now know how Tori feels, she feels a little more at ease about singing her song. Although, she still very nervous, her song is far more direct than Tori's was. Jade hears her name being called 'Here goes nothing!'

The crowd again cheers loudly, Jade walks over to the single stool in the middle of the stage.  
She sits and adjust the guitar and then the mic.  
"Tonight I'm singing a cover by a UK artist name Lucy Spraggan. It's called 'Yes, this ones for you'!" She looks directly at Tori when says the title.  
Jade looks down at the guitar, and strikes up an upbeat tune.

_Vivid dreams of the you I don't know yet_

_So amazing and I'll never forget_

_You're the one for me._

_I felt so safe where I should be_

_The best damn night with the one of my dreams, literally._

Tori stands in the audience, eyes wide at the words she hearing coming out of Jade's mouth. Jade looks at Tori again.

_I think about your face for days and days _

_And I find myself scrollin' down your facebook page_

_And now I see.._

_My friends know I'm the worst, a hopeless flirt_

_But even wearing armor I can still get hurt_

_I just healed_

Jade hears the crowd starting to clap along.

_And you're the one that I need _

_You're the air that I breathe_

_You're the only one that I want to rely on_

_You're that beat in my heart_

_I'm a shot in the dark _

_You're the only one to turn the light on_

_You're the one that I need_

_You're the air that I breathe_

_You're the only one that I want to rely on_

_You're that beat in my heart_

_I'm a shot in the dark _

_You're the only one to turn the light on_

Tori's heart is almost pounding out of her chest. Whatever it was that she expected Jade to sing, it was definitely not this.

_I hurt you, I know that's true, but I'd never leave your side again I've thought all this through_

_And I want you._

_I'd ask you, to meet up soon, but I guess you're probably busy and I guess that that's cool._

_But where are you?_

_'cause..._

_And you're the one that I need _

_You're the air that I breathe_

_You're the only one that I want to rely on_

_You're that beat in my heart_

_I'm a shot in the dark _

_You're the only one to turn the light on_

_You're the one that I love _

_You're the sun from above_

_You're the only one I want to grow old with_

_You're a pain in the arse_

_I'm a stake in the grass_

_But I love you so you'll have to put up with it_

'She loves me! OMG!' Tori's mind is now in over drive.

_It took so long, to write this song_

_And if you think this ones for you babe.. you're not wrong._

_We could stay up again til the early AM _

_Scribble on some paper and that'd make me smile again,_

_If you were here.._

_And you're the one that I need _

_You're the air that I breathe_

_You're the only one that I want to rely on_

_You're that beat in my heart_

_I'm a shot in the dark _

_You're the only one to turn the light on_

_You're the one that I love _

_You're the sun from above_

_You're the only one I want to grow old with_

_You're a pain in the arse_

_I'm a stake in the grass_

_But I love you so you'll have to put up with it_

Jade looks at Tori and sings the last verse, softly. To them it fells like the whole crowd melted away and it was just them, in this moment.

_You're the one that I see, you're the wind in the trees_

_You're the smile that could light up the darkest day_

_You're the one in my dreams, and I guess that it seems_

_That that is all I would like to say._

Jade finishes the song and receives a rousing applauses. She smiles as she walks backstage again. She needs a second to breathe. She walks off to the black box, in hopes Tori would follow her. She puts the guitar down on a chair, as she looks at the current set on the stage. It was lounge room setting. She goes and lays on the couch and closes her eyes. It wasn't long before she hears footsteps come up beside her.  
"You think I'm a pain arse?" Tori enquiries.  
Jade opens her eyes and sees Tori standing over her, with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.  
"Yep!" Full knowing Tori wasn't really mad at her.  
Tori picks up Jade's legs, sits down and put Jade's legs back down on her lap.  
"How did neither of us notice?" Tori asks.  
"Because we're idiots!" Jade laughs "Sikowizt noticed though! Crazy man!"  
They fall silent, comfortable in each other presence for the first time in a long time.  
Tori breaks the silence "Did you mean it when you sang that you loved me?"  
Jade sits up " I'm not sure how the hell it happened, but yeah, I do!"  
Tori smiles at Jade.  
"I'm sorry I've been such a gank to you! It's just, I thought after all this time, you could never see me that way. I've treated you so badly. And when I realised what was happening, I just tried to push it away, so I wouldn't get hurt. But all I did was hurt you." Jade hangs her head.  
"When did things start changing?" Tori asks.  
"Not long after our "date" at Nozu's!" Jade answers "You?"  
"After the Platinum Music Awards!" Tori replies "You'd never done anything that nice for me before and as crazy as that dress was, you still looked really hot in it!"  
Jade blushed a little, but smiled at Tori.  
"So, where do we go from here?" Tori asks.  
"Well, I feel like we can bypass the getting to know each other thing. I think we know each other pretty well by now." She says.  
Tori laughs "Absolutely!"  
"But I want to do this right, after everything, you deserve that. So I'm going to take you out on a first date, and then properly ask you to be my girlfriend! Is that ok with you?" Jade's ask quietly.  
Tori's heart soared, it's all she's been wanting for a really long time.  
"Yes, that sounds amazing." She lunges at Jade and crushes her into a 'Tori squeeze'.  
Jade starts to laugh, but holds on tight. After a few minutes Tori pulls back a bit, her face only a few inches away from Jade's. Staring into those piercing eyes, Tori was over come. She leans in and softly kisses Jade. Jade, a little surprised at first, kisses back deepening the kiss. Noticing how soft Tori's lips were and how they so perfectly fit hers. Both girls pulling up for air a few minutes later.  
"Wow!" Jade whispered "That was way better than dream Tori!"  
"Who's dream Tori?" Tori asks  
"Well..." Jade blushes "Maybe I'll tell you about her later!"  
"You'd better!" Tori purrs in her ear.  
Jade pulls her back in for another kiss, they're lips barely met when Sikowizt burst in the room.  
"Jade, I said no making out in my classroom!" He chastises.  
"But this isn't your classroom!" Jade reasons.  
Sikowizt looks around and starts laughing "Oh, you're right!" Clapping his hands together.  
"Well, carry on!" He turned on his heel and leaves.  
"God he is so weird!" Tori says rather startled.  
"Yeah I gotta remember to thank him one day!" Jade smiles. She looks back at the girl she once hated, the girl that infuriates her, the girl that gets her and the girl that she loves. Things felt pretty good. She pulls Tori back in for another kiss knowing it'll be one of many more to come.


End file.
